In my Heart's a Memory
by Blood and Angst Lover
Summary: I don't know what to do. I've kept it a secret for a month now, but how long will it last before they find out?
1. Prologue: Departure

Prologue: Departure

'_I look awful_,' I decided as I stared at the reflection staring back at me.

My blonde hair was a mess- sticking this way and that- my face was red and puffy, my nose was running, and my eyes were bloodshot. A stack full of evidence that I've been crying. Turning the water for the sink on, I splashed my face with cool water, in the process washing away the evidence of my tears. I let the water run for a couple more seconds, and stared at my reflection in the mirror for a moment before turning it off and leaving the bathroom.

Clumsily walking towards my bed, I threw myself face-down on the mattress before wrapping myself in the thick blankets that covered my bed and curled myself into a tight ball. The tears that have been gracing me with their presence for the last month showed themselves again as they slid quietly down my cheeks.

I don't know what to do.

I've kept it a secret for a month now, but how long will it last before they find out?

I don't know if I can keep this up; sooner or later they will figure it out and that's the last thing I want.

My sobs grew louder the longer I thought about it. My heart broke at the decision I was forced to make.

I'll leave and never return.

* * *

><p>It has been a week since anyone in Fairy Tail has seen a certain blonde haired mage and the guild has lacked it's usual luster since she stopped appearing. Every member in Fairy Tail was anxious to know what was happening with their blonde mage and certain members have even gone to her apartment to check up on her. Only to receive no answer.<p>

A certain pink haired fire mage was mopping at the bar and the only one not surrounded by his friends. He didn't lift his head when he heard the guild doors slam open or when the guild quieted down so that if a pin dropped it'll be heard.

A bluenette was panting in front of the guild doors with tears running down her cheeks. "She...she's gone..." she whispered as her sobs wrecked her body and she fell to the floor crying, a hand covering her mouth to muffle the sound coming out.

"Levy? Whose gone?" a white haired mage asked as she walked towards the bluenette and dropped to the floor before wrapping her arms around the crying girl.

"Lucy!" Levy exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around the older girl's waist and cried onto her shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"I was...on my w-way o-over here...when I saw a d-delivery truck p-parked outside Fairy Hills," Levy started having earned the attention of the entire guild by now. "I-I asked o-one of the g-guys who were w-working what was g-going on...and th-they said they were d-d-donating some things to Fairy Hills."

"That doesn't explain how's Lucy gone," the white haired mage stated.

"Th-that's n-not all! I-I re-received an env-olpe on the m-mail today...It had Lu-chan's completed story! Th-there was a letter..." she trailed off and just sobbed into her senior's shoulder.

"What did the letter say, Levy," the white haired mage asked trying to keep calm even though a storm was brewing inside her. Taking a few deep breaths Levy continued on with her story.

"It said, 'I'm s-sorry to have worried you g-guys, I-I'm alright. Don't worry y-you don't have t-to w-worry about me anymore. I-I'm leaving Fairy Tail.'"

No one said anything and all was quiet besides the heavy sobbing coming from Levy. The sudden crash that resounded around the hall turned heads faster than lighting resounded in the sky. They stared as the pink haired mage left his corner and began walking towards them.

All watched as he left the guild hall without a word being uttered.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedbackcomments/criticisms/thoughts._


	2. New Life

_Chapter 1: New Life_

After leaving Magnolia, I had no idea as to where I was going or what I was going to do. I didn't have a clue as to what laid ahead of me, what laid beyond my decision to flee. Nothing came to me when the train came to a stop or when I boarded another train, except when I overheard two women talking about the Village of Gladiolus, a couple hundred miles from where Cait Shelter was located.

A village known for it's independence and it's beautiful gladiolus flowers, a perfect place to start re-thinking life. The mention of the village made me remember visiting it once when I was younger when Mama was still alive, I had promised myself that I would visit it again when I was older, and I still remember Mama's laughing face as she laughed at the antics going on around her.

My mind set, I decided I'll head over to the Village of Gladiolus, and see if it changed in the last couple years.

After hopping off the train at the last stop of the day, I left the train station and booked a room for the night in -the town closest to the village- the most cheapest but decent hotel I could find in this town. Having a couple more hours before sunset, I toured the town of Wings and ended up buying a couple of things for myself in the process. After a few hours of shopping I headed back to the hotel and got ready for the coming dawn. I had a lot of walking to do to reach the Village of Gladiolus, since no train traveled into those parts.

* * *

><p>Now a week of living in Gladiolus I had a new look and a whole new wardrobe. Instead of the usually tight and revealing clothes I used to wear, I bought everything that was the complete opposite while still looking fashionable. My hairstyle changed as well, instead of my usual do where I had some of my hair pulled to the side and the rest down, I now had it pulled into a tight braid, never was it free while in public.<p>

The changes were small but recognizable; if any of my old guild mates stumbled upon Gladiolus and saw me, they wouldn't recognize me right on the spot like they would have if I had continued to dress the way I had.

My guild mark is always covered, further hiding my old life behind a brick wall. The name "Lucy" was the only thing I kept of my old life, my last name replace by my mother's maiden name. I wasn't "Lucky" Lucy Heartfilia or Lucy of Fairy Tail, no, instead I'm now Lucy Aria, the girl with a happy-go-lucky attitude.

In the week I've been in Gladiolus I found a safe haven in a small, cozy café where I can truly be myself and not have to hide behind a mask. There I made friends with the café owner, an middle-age lady named Mia who allowed me to stay in the room on top of the café after having saved her nephew from being eaten by the woodland creatures when I first arrived. Her brother Jiro, and his wife Hanna -who were thankful their son was still alive- as well as some of the regular customers of the café.

Mia allowed me to pay off the expensive of the room by working as a waitress in my spare time. She's also the only one aware of my true identity and the situation I found myself in, having been one of the few to have been friends with my mother before she had died. Mia introduced me to half the town when she found out I was staying in Gladiolus for more than a few days, showing me what had been hers and Mama's favorite place to visit when they were younger.

She had explained that the village was protected by runes that didn't allow the weather to interfere with the village's pride and joy, and that it also warded off any monsters who stumbled across the village, but nothing outside the runes.

Everyone knew who everyone was, so you would know the shock I had when a complete stranger greeted me by my name when I was out on an troll one evening by myself, and hadn't been in the village for more than two days.  
>...<p>

Days slowly turned into weeks and I slowly began to express myself more like I did before I left Fairy Tail and I began to take pleasure in literature again-having stopped when I left Magnolia. I began training out in the forest with my spirits once every other day, helped out in the café in-between, and visited the village's orphanage in my spare time. A pleasure I had found myself leaning against and unable to stop, and I soon became a regular in the orphanage and a favorite among the kids.

But I was drawn to a little girl with dark navy blue hair with white streaks running through its tresses and dark blue eyes, of maybe three or four years old that is always hiding in the shadows of the orphanage and away from the happiness that followed everyone else. One of the people in charge told me she had little background and was always by herself. So one afternoon I approached her with a smile, my hands held behind my back, and introduced myself,

"My name's Lucy, what's yours?"

I watched as she shuffled back away from me but still answered with a quiet whisper, "Lunette."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Lunette," I said with a smile as I sat down besides her, and leaned against the wall that was behind us, my smile never leaving my face. "So what are you doing here?"

"It's quiet," she replied I watched out of the corner of my eye as she folded her legs underneath her. Her hair was hiding her face from view but I could fell her eyes on me, I didn't mind since we're both a curiosity to each other .

"You know before I came here my life was never quiet. Now silence seems...boring don't you think?"

"How?" she asked as she turned her head to look at me. Hiding a smile behind my hand, I leaned down so that I close to her ear before answering in a low whisper as if I was telling her a great secret and want anyone else to know, "Because there's no where you can smile in the silence."

I watched as she turned big blue eyes at me before pushing myself up and dusting my bottom off before turning towards Lunette and offering her my hand.

"Let's have some fun, what do you think?" I asked with a brilliant smile on my lips. I watched as she hastily put her small hand in mine, before I engulfing my hand around her much smaller one, and pulling her up and together, we walked to where all the other children were playing.

* * *

><p><em>Lunette means 'Little Moon'<em>

_Thanks for reading I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedback/comments/criticisms/thoughts. _


	3. Trail

_Chapter 2: Trail _

It's been two weeks since I've gotten Lunette to talk to me and it came as no surprise to one that we've been joint at the hip since that moment. We went everywhere together and I began to start thinking of her as a little sister and was considering adopting her out of the orphanage. But, one of the problems I have is that I don't have my own place to live and not enough money to support all of us.

Jiro, Mia's brother, promised that if I haven't found a place to live in another month that he'll build me my own little house. I was so happy I burst into tears, in the process freaking him out into thinking he had said something wrong. After having calmed down a bit I reassured him he had done nothing wrong and that my tears were "tears of joy." That entire night we spent it talking about what I found ideal in a house, and Jiro promised that if I hadn't found a place to live in by then, he'll make the house I want become a reality.

So with the help of Mia I began hunting for a house in Gladiolus. My routine changed to that, that I helped Mia in the café in the mornings, visited the orphanage in the afternoon, and the rest I spent looking for a suitable place to live, I spent fewer time training with my spirits the closer it came to the end of the month and more time looking for a place to live in.

Laying on my bed that night I was thinking of my friends back in Fairy Tail when I felt a flutter of movements going on around in my stomach. Startled, I placed my hands on my stomach and waited to see if it happened again, and after nothing happened after a couple more minutes I was ready to go to sleep when I felt it again.

Without a second to spare I sat up and pulled my over large t-shirt up and stared down at my stomach. Without me ever noticing a bump had begun to formed and without warning the waterworks began. Without even realizing it the start of the problem I found myself in had began to show itself, and I hadn't even realized it. As I continued to stare down at my stomach my tears continued to flow and that's when reality hit me hard in the face.

* * *

><p>'<em>How dare she leave without saying anything!<em>' the pink haired fire mage thought as he continued to stroll the streets of Magnolia after a month-long searching for Lucy. The tall tale signs of Fairy Tail began to form the closer he got to it, and without him even thinking of it his steps quicken to that of him basically jogging to reach the place he called home.

He had been uneventful in finding Lucy since her scent had been faded away long before he began searching for her and was so disappointed that his temper was in another level than that, that it usually was in a regular basis-he was surprised he hadn't destroyed a building or two by now.

Kicking open the guild doors like he always did, he trotted over to the bar and ordered the usual. A giant plate filled with all kinds of food was laid in front of him within seconds and without thinking twice about it began stuffing his face without a care in the world.

"Hey, Flamebrain!"

"W'at uh w'a?" the pink haired mage asked around a mouthful of food and turned his head around to stare at the shirtless man in front of him with distaste. Swallowing what was in his mouth he glared at his teammate for a moment before going back to eating his food.

"Where were you this last month?"

"Lo'k 'o' 'ucy"

"Talk normally you asshole."

"W'at uh u't ay uh as'ard?!"

"You two aren't fighting, now are you?" a scarlet haired girl dressed in armor asked as she walked up to the two boys. Seeing them shake their head in the negative, she gave them a fond smile before sitting down next to the pink haired mage.

"Good, now, Natsu answer Gray's question."

Swallowing his food, Natsu wiped his mouth, grabbed a piece of meat and before jamming it into his mouth answered them, "Looking for Lucy."

His answer seemed to shock them into silence and while they pondered on it, he finished eating, paid the bill and was making his way to the doors when a blue haired cat with wings landed on his shoulder. Without stopping he rubbed the blue cat's head affectionately and was soon out the door.

Natsu only had a one tracked mind and that was finding Lucy and bringing her back to Fairy Tail, even if he had to drag her back kicking and screaming. The sound of footsteps altered him of his teammates arrival, and turning towards them waited for them to say something, the scarlet haired mage was the one who spoke up, "We'll go to."

"I'll meet you guys at the train station in one hour," Natsu said before continuing on his way, he wasn't at all surprised with their answer. After all, Lucy was their nakama too.  
>..<p>

At the promised hour they were all gathered at the train station for their train to arrive. None said a word as the trained came to a stop besides them and boarded it silently, the air was surprisingly tense around them.

Clearing her throat the scarlet haired girl looked at Natsu with a sharp eye before asking, "Do you have any clue as to where Lucy was headed?"

"I lost her scent around Oshibana," Natsu replied. His body tensed up as the train started moving and began to leave the station; he tried his best to keep his food down.

"We'll start there then."

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedbackcomments/criticism/thoughts._


	4. Reminiscing

Chapter 3: Reminiscing

Jiro made good on his promise and was building me a small house in the open space between his sister's café and the forest. While he worked on the house with the help of some of the residents, Mia tutored me in the ways of cooking and how to run a household. When I wasn't "in school" I was either helping the guys outside in any way I could, training with my spirits-though I call upon them less and less, as my magic energy has been low as of late-or at the orphanage spending time with the kids.

The money I've been saving had doubled in the last couple weeks. I've rounded up to at least a million Jewels, but I know that will only last until the house is finish.  
>I've gain an extra pound, much to my displeasure and I can hear the voice of Happy teasing me about it, the annoyingly smirking image of the blue cat brought a sad smile to my lips. Lately my thoughts have been wondering back to when I was in Fairy Tail; I miss the crazy antics of the members, the endless fights started by Natsu and Gray, the perverted antics of Master and Mira scaring him off. A crestfallen laugh escaped my lips as my mind wondered to the memories of a certain pink haired Dragon Slayer.<p>

The last time I saw him was three months before I left, the day after the incident. The guild was throwing a birthday party for Asuka, and like usual it ended up with almost everyone drunk, beaten up, and spending the night at the guildhall drunk and night Natsu had taken me home-since he can't get drunk-and ended up taking care of me up until dawn. Somewhere between the middle of the night to around dawn, I must have convinced Natsu to spend the night since I woke up with me wrapped up in his arms.

Instead of yelling at him and unnecessary waking him up, I snuggled closer to him and laid my head on his bare chest, ending up falling into the land of dreams again. The next time I woke up was to the feeling of fingers running through my hair, the sensation was so relaxing I dazed off and on until the sensation stopped.

Wearily opening my eyes, I moved my head so that it rested on the arm stretched above my head so that I could look him straight in the eyes. I greeted him with a small smile and watched as he returned the greeting with a smile of his own. Content to just lay there, I closed my eyes and buried myself deeper into him, I had closed my eyes for less than ten seconds when I felt something smooth and firm press against my lips. Opening my eyes, I saw Natsu with his eyes shut close and way too close for comfort-if I was in my right state of mind.

Leaning in closer to him, I returned the kiss and let out a whimper when he pulled back. I watched through half opened eyes as a smirk split across his handsome face, I bit my lips and knew this was the poison made for me. For as soon as I had a taste I wanted more, and this was the day the poison started spreading until it finally started to affect me.

A knock on the door broke my line of thought and pushing myself off the bed I walked over to the door and smiled down at the person who greeted me. Mentioning for him to fallow me, I closed the door behind me and began leading the way down the hall for me and Mia's nephew.

In my heart's a memory, and in that memory the poison was taking root.

...

For the next couple of weeks I spent it reminiscing about those two months before Natsu began taking mission after mission until he barely spent more than ten seconds within the guild before he was out again. I spent those two months thinking he was avoiding me and with the less and less I saw of him, my heart began to hurt so much that I could barely move. So image my shock when I found out I was two months pregnant and the father of my baby wanted nothing to do with me, for an entire month and a half I spent it in the walls of despair then my decision to flee began to make more sense to me the longer I thought about it.

So in the middle of July I packed the things I couldn't live without and left Magnolia.

Now six and a half months pregnant, I resided in the Village of Gladiolus, planning on adopting a little girl and all while trying to take take care of myself.

Sitting outside Mia's cafe, I watched as Lunette and Aki-Mia's nephew- played. I shifted my attention to where the rest of the kids I was watching were playing hide-and-seek trying to avoid telling either Aki or Lunette where the last player was hiding.

I stifled my laughter as I looked to where Mai-the last player-was hiding on top of the tree where Aki and Lunette were searching as the kids were about to find Mai, a loud raucous was heard from the center of the village.

Standing up, I ushered the children to go inside the cafe and once everyone was inside I locked the door before going to see what all the commotion was about.

I arrived at the village square in a matter of seconds and what I saw made me regret coming to see what happened.

For there stood the rest of Team Natsu.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedbackcomments/criticisms/thoughts._


	5. Meeting Lucy Aria

_A/N: Sorry for the late update! I'm hoping that since I'm on break I'll be able to update more regular than I have been doing and if not I'll try updating when I have any free time! _

_NOW onto the story!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4: Meeting Lucy Aria<em>

I stood frozen in shock for a moment before turning around and briskly walking away. I had no idea they were looking for me or how they found me so soon after my departure, but I decided I didn't want to stay and find out.

The further I walked away from them the more my tensed muscles relaxed and I began to breathe easily. In a matter of minutes I stood inside the café and surrounded by laughing children, I picked up the closest to me and twirled him around in place and watched as he let out a barrel of laughter out. I saw movement in the corner of my eye and turning towards it, I saw Mia entering the café with a grim expression on her usually bright complexion.

I was about to ask her what was wrong when I noticed that she wasn't alone. I held in my gasp of surprise when I saw Natsu looking exactly at me with an expression akin to wonder and anger. I was about to say something to them when a tug on my shirt caught my attention, looking down I saw that the kids were all looking at me with serious expressions.

"What's the matter?" I asked with a tilt of my head to the side in confusion.

"We hungry," was the answer I received. A bark of laughter escaped me and smiling down at them told them to wait for me in the kitchen. I watched them run to kitchen with exclamations of whoever was last was 'a rotten egg.' With a smile still on my face I turned my attention back to Mia and the others and asked if they wanted anything, they only asked for refreshments and without saying a word left them for the kitchen's comfort.

* * *

><p>After a month and a half of searching for Lucy, they arrived at the independent village of Gladiolus.<p>

As soon as they stepped through the runes that protected the village they were surrounded by villagers from all sides, leaving only the way they came in the only way out. Natsu huffed at the way they were greeted having only ever been ignored when they went somewhere new, so this new greeting was unsettling.

They watched as the crowd parted to reveal a middle-aged woman dressed in a black skirt, white blouse, and black flats; her dark hair held in a bun at the base of her neck and she was looking at the four strangers with narrow slinted eyes. She calmly walked closer to them and stopped about half a foot away from them, her head held up high she asked with a clipped voice what they wanted in their village.

"We're looking for a friend," the red head said as she also looked at the middle-aged lady with a critical look, she was taking everything with caution seeing as she never been to this village before that day and didn't know what they could do to them.

"How does this 'friend' of yours look?"

"She has blonde hair, this tall" she held her hand up to her shoulder to indicate the height, "giant boos and ass, has a great personality, and uses Stellar magic."

They waited for someone to speak up and after a moment of silence the lady spoke up again, "We have no one who resides here with that description, now if you'll follow me I can lead you to where you can rest your weary feet."

With practiced ease she turned around and began leading them from the stares of the villagers. After quick and sharp turns around homes and shops she arrived at a wooden café that read _Heaven's Made, _a bell rang as the door opened and as she walked in she noticed that some of the kids from the orphanage were playing with her who she considered her daughter. She watched as she tensed up as she stared at the pink haired fellow before her attention was caught by the children as they exclaimed that they were hungry. After being asked if they wanted anything and answering her with refreshments, she lead the group to a table that could hold all of them before leaving them with the excuse of helping the blonde out.

Once the lady was out of ear shot they began talking about the girl that looked eerily like their friend Lucy.

"I can't tell if she's our 'Lucy' or someone else until I get close enough to catch a whiff of her," Natsu said as he leaned back in his chair after answering the woman's question, now only having his eyes and ears open for anything that might clue him if that really was their friend that went missing almost three months ago.

They were silent as they watched as one by one the kids they noticed earlier with the blonde sat down on a table not too far from theirs and began eating the sandwiches made for them with happy expressions. Not before long the blonde came back with a tray filled with a jar of water and four pairs of glass cups in one hand, while the other hand held onto the hand of a little girl with navy blue hair that had white streaks running through them, her dark blue eyes staring at them with wonder and curiosity.

With a smile and a pat of the head to the little girl with her now free hand before laying the tray down on the table and resting her hands in front of her, making her stomach stand out against the black shirt she was wearing. Still wearing a smile she introduced herself to the astonished group, "I'm Lucy Aria, I'll be your server for the evening is there anything else you'll like?"

* * *

><p>I watched as my old teammates stared at me with blank eyes and expressionless faces. The smile I had on slowly dimmed for a moment before going back up again as I asked again if they wanted anything else, they zoomed back into the real world and replied in the negative. Nodding that I understood I walked over to where the kids were sitting and sat Lunette down in the only empty chair left. I instructed them to make a so much of a mess before going back to the kitchen where Mia was waiting.<p>

I nearly broke down crying when I saw the understanding smile on her face, a tear fell when I felt her arms encircle my waist and I held onto her as if my life depended on it. I didn't want to go out there and pretend I didn't know them, that I didn't miss them with every fiber that was in my body. I didn't want to see them and pretend that my feelings didn't matter when the father of my child was sitting not even ten feet away from me.

.

.

.

_Thanks for reading! I hoping to hear you wonderful feedback/comments/criticisms/thoughts._


	6. Findings

_Chapter 5: Findings_

After Lucy left, the group snapped out of their dazed complexions and three of the four members turned to look at Natsu to see if he identified if that was their Lucy or just another random girl that looked like her. They received a blank stare in return and got nothing in return of his reaction.

It wasn't long before people began filing into the café and sitting down in tables waiting to have their orders to be taken. As the first customers sat down in a table near the door Lucy came out of the kitchen and made her way towards them. Natsu listened carefully as they talked before tuning out their conversation and focusing on the scents that surrounded him, besides the smell of food cooking and baking he separated each scent into categories of what they were and when he finally had them all in an order he found satisfactory, he again began dividing each scent until all that remained was the under-layer of what defined them.

Once he had them put into its correct category he focused on Lucy Aria's pacific scent, it had the characteristics of their Lucy but was changed with what he thought was the child residing in her. Just as he was about to define that was indeed not their Lucy, he caught a scent that had nothing to do with her being in close proximity with him or his friends. Not even having been in her in months he could smell himself inside of her, for a scent like that took time to erase, especially if it took shape and form inside the human body.

His eyes snapped open having closed them to concentrate more and turned to stare at Lucy Aria, no, _Lucy Heartfilia_ as she took orders from the costumers and danced back and forth between the tables and the counter where she placed the orders near the kitchen window before going back to taking more orders.

"Lucy-san!"

Natsu watched as she turned towards the one who called her name and saw the relieved smile when she saw a man dressed in jeans, a t-shirt-which was hidden behind the apron he wore- and wearing a cheerful smile on his face.

Unbidden, a soundless growl rose up in his chest as he watched_ his_ Lucy talk to the man before disappearing into the kitchen.  
>...<p>

It wasn't for another hour before Lucy returned to take orders and appearing to remember they were there, went to ask if they wanted anything to eat.

"What do you have?" Gray asked as she stood in front of there table, notepad and pen in hand. Natsu took the opportunity to study her more closely as she went on to describe what they had to offer and after a minute long description the table of friends ordered the food they wanted, she smiled before leaving their table with a grace that rivaled that of a goddess -in Natsu's opinion. Natsu watched as she called the kids to her as she went back into the kitchen and wasn't seen by anyone in that time. The one who placed their orders in front of them was not Lucy but the man from earlier, with a quiet thank you they began to eat the food in front of them.

As they ate Natsu relieved his findings but kept what he found out about Lucy to himself, when he was asked about it he kept quiet and stuffed his face in food. It wasn't but thirty minutes later when Lucy walked in through the front door and walked behind the counter and to a side door, saying something to the man that he couldn't quite catch, before she disappeared behind the door and was not seen for the rest of the night.

When not a single person was left in the café with the exceptions of them and the workers, the lady from before appeared wiping her hand on her apron as she approached them.

"Forgive me for disappearing earlier, as you saw this little café gets a lot of business during the time you arrived, so sorry for seeming rude. My name is Mia and owner of this little café, what would your names be?" Mia asked as she pulled a chair out and sat in front of them.

"My name is Erza," the scarlet haired woman began, "that's Gray, Natsu, and Happy," she ended pointing to each respectively. The older woman nodded in understanding before standing up from her seat and putting it in their rightful place.

"Do you have any place to rest?" she asked after she looked at them closely before seeming to come to a decision.

"Well no-"

"Then you can stay upstairs with the condition that you wake up early in the morning and help pay off your stay," Mia said as she looked at each of them as if to dare them to defied her. When she saw they had nothing to say, she mentioned them to follow her; after stepping behind the counter and shifting through some things that were hidden from there view for a moment before coming up with three keys in hand.

"These are your room keys, do with them as you please. Your rooms are behind that door, and under no consequences are you allowed to venture through the second hallway, or it will be your head. Am I understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," Erza said as she took the keys from Mia's hand and watched as she left the café after shutting and locking the door to the café. Erza handed Natsu and Gray a key before going behind the counter and entering the door that Mia had pointed at before disappearing for the night, they were greeted with a flight of wooden stairs and taking a deep breath walked them up.

They were all to glad to rest in the comforts of a bed after resting on the forest floor for two weeks.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedbackcomments/criticisms/thoughts._


	7. Morning After

_A/N: Writer's block sucks! I'm hoping this makes up for my absence from fanfiction!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6: Morning After<em>

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was the raucous going on downstairs which alerted me that I had overslept again and the second thing I noticed was that my stomach was uneasy. This brought me to full alertness since I didn't wanted to throw up on my room or my bed and later have to clean up, which would unsettle my stomach again, making me repeat the whole process again. A groan left my lips as I sat up in bed and carefully breathed in through my nose, willing my stomach to settle down before throwing the comforter off me and leaving the comforts of my bed with the thoughts of getting ready for the day.

I walked towards the bathroom adjoined with my room and began the process of getting ready; thirty minutes later I left the bathroom with a towel wrapped around me and feeling refreshed. Walking towards my closet in the far side of the room I pulled out a loose long-sleeved red dress that stopped just above my knees, a pair of black leggings, and a pair of black flats. Quickly drying off, I pulled my wet hair -which now rested just above my waist- into a high ponytail and turned to the mirror that hung on the closet door, turning on my side I couldn't help the smile that graced my face as I looked at my twenty-four week baby bump. Gently caressing my bump I shook my head and began getting dressed, wanting to go downstairs and get a bite to eat before I went to the orphanage and started helping out at the cafe.

Releasing my hair from its confines, I brushed out the tangles and carefully began braiding it into a side bun with my bangs left hanging to the side, once satisfied with how I looked, I left my room and walked down the halls leading to the stairs into the cafe.

Looking around the bustle of the cafe I spotted Mia talking to Jack, one of the regulars, and not wanting to disturb her, walked into the kitchen to fix myself something to feed my baby and I-something she usually helped me with since I'm still learning the basics of how to provide for myself; however the sight of that greeted me when I entered the kitchen almost had me regret being hungry in the first place, for there, in full uniform, was Natsu. And he was staring straight at me with a strange glint in his eyes that I've never seen before. Not wanting to deal with the argument I know was coming, I turned to leave, only to find myself face to face with Natsu -more like face to chest since he was a whole foot taller than me. Stifling a gasp of surprise at having him so close to me in so long, I backed up a few steps so that I was looking at him straight in the eyes without lifting my head and waited for whatever he was going to do, while trying to think of a way to escape the kitchen's confinements.

"Lucy."

I couldn't help the widening of my eyes as Natsu took a step toward me, making me instinctively take a step back. The chuckle that escaped him made me want to escape the kitchen more and wishing the ground opened up and stuck me into it, for that chuckle held things I didn't want to know about. Shaking myself out of my shocked state I looked at Natsu with a calmness that surprised me, for a storm was brewing inside me.

"What can I help you with, Sir?" I thanked God that I remembered that he or the others hadn't introduced themselves to me yesterday or I would have blown my cover away.

"You can stop pretending you don't know me, Luce."

No matter how much I willed my voice to stop from stuttering, I knew it was all a waste the moment I opened my mouth and replied with,"Wha...what do y-you m-mean?" The twinkle that entered his eyes made me take a step back and without realizing it, backed myself into a corner and in an instant he was upon me.

"You know you were never good at lying Luce," Natsu whispered next to my ear making me shiver as his breath ghosted over my exposed flesh.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedbackcomments/criticisms/thoughts._


	8. Truths and Revelations (part 1)

_Chapter 7 - Truths and Revelations (part 1)_

My nose flared as it caught the delicious sweet scent of peaches hidden under the loads of the other different scents that littered the cafe, the only scent that could _only_ belong to Lucy. I waited anxiously for Lucy to step through the doors of the kitchen, so anxious that I began pacing the length of the kitchen waiting for her to show up, knowing she was by the potency of her scent . I have so many questions I want to ask her, but the ones that kept flashing in my head were _why_ she left and _why_ she didn't tell me she was pregnant. A child conceived by any dragon-or dragon slayer as I was- was treasured and considered as gifts more precious than anything in the entire world. For every hatchling that was born another dragon was either killed or died, making the world of dragons that much more dangerous and exciting, because they're so few dragons left means less females to breed with. Meaning more fights to win one of those few females and more deaths.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of the door being pushed opened and Lucy shuffling inside. I watched as she looked around the kitchen before her gaze landed on me, I stood frozen in place for a second and could only watch Lucy shift in place before I snapped out of my stupor and walked towards her. In the seconds that it took me to walk in front of her, she had turned around planning to leave and the second I was within touching distance I sneakily touched the swell of her stomach and just as quickly as I did it, I retracted my hand. I waited for her to turn around and face me and stood my ground as she bumped into me, not moving an inch from my spot in front of her.

"Lucy," her name escaped my lips as I stared down into her enchanting blue eyes. I watched as she swallowed the lump in her throat and nervously look around the kitchen while wetting her lips looking for an escape.

"What can I help you with Sir?" the load of crap that escaped her mouth made me want to punch a hole through a wall. Holding that urge in I forced myself to say the next thing through clenched teeth, "You can stop pretending you don't know me, Luce."

"Wha...what do y-you mean?"

Lucy made one mistake while trying to avoid me, and that was backing herself into a corner. In an instant I was upon her, I felt the way her pulse sped up when I rested my head in the nook of her neck, the tremor that went down her spine as my lips touched her skin, and the swell of both her breast and stomach. Breathing in the slightly mixed scent of her and myself that was more engraved on her that it could be achieved when one was carrying, calmed the raging war inside me.

"You know you were never good at lying Luce."

I closed my eyes and waited until she replied knowing that whatever she had to say would be a lie that I could easily counter. After a full minute and getting no response from her I pulled away from her neck and looked at her through eyes burning in concealed rage. Staring into her troubled eyes made me remember all those months I search for her non-stop, putting my health at risk and going crazy with worry. Anger coursed through me as I glared into Lucy's eyes, unconsciously tighten my grip on her and at the slight wince of pain that showed on her face I immediately loosened my hold and stepped out of touching distance, but still blocked any escape route she may have taken. "How long?"

"What?"

"How long?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Natsu! Speak plainly!" I smirked at her slip before turning my amber eyes at her and leveling her with a glare. The lump she swallowed made me want to smile in victory, but the need to show her the danger she put herself in made me hold that urge in.

"How far along were you when you left?"

"Almost four months."

"Do you mind explaining it to me, as to why you left exactly?"

"You know why Natsu!" The fire in her eyes made me want to take a step back, an angry Lucy was not fun, plus a hormone angry Lucy, made me want to whimper and hide in a cave and never come out. Squaring my shoulders I faced her with defiant eyes, there was no way I was backing out of this,

"Then you better start talking 'cause I don't remember doing anything that would cause you to leave."

_Thanks for reading! I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedback/comments/criticisms/thoughts!_


	9. Truths and Revelations (part 2)

_Chapter 8: Truths and Revelations (part 2)_

I stared at Natsu like he was the most dumbest person who has ever been born for saying that; I mean, who in their right mind would forget the night they had sex with their best friend and all but forgot they existed the day after? Natsu, although I love him, can be the most simplest person to have ever been created when he wanted to be. I admit that I acted a bit irrational when I left Magnolia and decided to leave Fairy Tail, even though I had my reasons, I could've thought my actions through, but still...

"You want me to tell you what you did wrong?!" I yelled. "Natsu, for heaven's sake you all but forgot I existed the day and every day after we had sex! Every time I tried to talk to you, you brushed me off to do some other thing that was apparently more important than me! While, yes, I admit I acted irrationally when I left Fairy Tail without telling anyone, but what else did you expect me to do?! The father of my child wanted nothing to do with me, I can't go on jobs because it's too dangerous and if I did, no one would hire me after I got further along! So what did you want me to do, Natsu?! Get rid of the child? Cause that's out of the question!" Panting for breath I glared at Natsu for all that it's worth, and couldn't help smiling in satisfaction when he shrank back in fear.

Although it's been three months since I've seen Natsu he still infuriates the hell out of me at times, and this is a prime example. I mean, why can't he leave his stupidity behind for a moment and act like the intelligent guy I know and love?

"When the hell did this happen?" Natsu stutters.

"I don't know Natsu, let's count back and see," I say in a sweet sarcastic voice as the glare I've been leveling at him for the past couple of minutes intensified. " That was six, almost seven months ago, during Asuka's birthday party. After getting so drunk I could barely see straight you offered to take me home, and like the idiot I am I accepted. From what I remember of that night, I convinced you to spend the night and share my bed with you...are you still with me?" I ask, knowing how short Natsu's attention span is. When he nods that he is, I continue.

"Sometime during the middle of the night and beginning of morning, we ended up tangled up in the sheets and sleeping together. When I woke up later on in the day I was alone and you were gone. Assuming you were at the guild, I got dressed and headed over there. I found you at your usual spot at the bar speaking with Gray and Mira, seeing as you were busy and not making a raucous for once, I went and sat with Levy until you were done. When I finally noticed you were done and went to talk to you, you got up and left without saying anything. That's when you started avoiding me."

Without my knowing I had began to cry as images upon images sprang into me, reminding me of all those months of ignorance and the pain I went through at not having my best friend talk to me. The endless hours I spent crying and being sick to my stomach at the thought of Natsu wanting nothing to do with me was enough to make me bend over and start crying in earnest. Jerking a bit at the sudden feel of arms around me, looking over my shoulder my eyes widen at the sight of Natsu holding me close to his chest.

"I'm sorry Lucy," Natsu says his face hidden from my view. "I'm sorry for ignoring you, and I'm sorry for not realizing earlier on that you were hurting."

With those words spoken, I broke down and cried, sobs engulfing my body. I finally let out all the anguish and pain I've felt for months out. Hoping that maybe, just maybe everything will be fine from now on.

.

The moment Natsu saw Lucy crying, was the moment everything started to come back; the night of the party, him taking care of Lucy, when she invited him to sleep in her bed, the time they slept together, and all the months he spent ignoring her. Although he wasn't sure what made him forget that night and what made him change his attitude towards her, he was certain that he felt guilty for how he treated her. In his moment of clarity, he stepped forward to where Lucy was bent over crying and engulfed her in his arms. Relinquishing the feel of having Lucy in his arms again and the feel of her stomach against his, and ignoring how she tensed up, he whispered,

"I'm sorry Lucy. I'm sorry for ignoring you and for not realizing earlier that you were hurting."

With those words uttered, Natsu felt Lucy relax against him and begin to cry anew. Pulling her as close as her stomach would allow him to, Natsu let his mind wonder. Wonder about how things will turn out for them now that they've talked. Wonder about how they'll proceed from this point on. He wondered about many things at that moment, that only time knows the answers to.

..

_Thanks for reading and sticking with me! If you're going to review please help me decide what baby name(s) to give their child and what gender it should be. There's only three to four chapters left so I hope you continue reading until the end!_

Until next time!

_~Blood_


	10. Decisions

_Chapter 9: Decisions_

In the week that Natsu and the others have been in Gladiolus, the house that Jiro promised me was in its last stage of completion. Besides needing to furnish the house, all that needed to be done was put the flooring and appliances in. Although I love living above the _Heaven's Made _cafe, I couldn't be happier to have a place to call my own again. With a sigh and a rub of my stomach, I walked around the house one more time with a smile on my face.

The house some of the villagers and Jiro built me had three bedrooms and two bathrooms, one for the guests and the other the ensuite in the master bedroom. It's a one storey house with a large living room, medium sized kitchen, and small dining room. Stopping in the middle of the living room, I looked around one last time before turning around and giving Jiro- who was showing me around-a hug and a huge smile to show my gratefulness and happiness.

"Now," Jiro says. "You'll be able to move in, in a couple of days, so have everything you need ready by then, okay?"

"Yes, yes. Gah! I'm so happy!" I exclaim as I look around the living room again. I could already see Lunette and the baby playing in here.

With one last excited squeal, I follow Jiro out of the house and with one last "thank you," waved goodbye. Walking in the direction of the orphanage with a bounce in my steps, I reached it no time. Instead of going to look for Lunette like I always do, I made a detour to the head master's office to ask for the adoption papers of Lunette. After asking me a couple of questions and telling me how long it'll take for the adoption to process, handed me the papers to sign. Quickly reading through them, filling out what needed to be filled out, and signing my name, I handed the papers back to the head master.

After talking for a little bit, I left his office in search of Lunette. After a fifteen minute search, I finally found Lunette in the most unlikeliest of places.

"What are you doing here?" I ask Natsu in a whisper.

"Visiting," replies Natsu as he stands up from where he was sitting on the floor with a sleeping in his arms.

"Why?"

"I heard this was the most likeliest place where I could find you."

"Oh."

Ever since our talk a while ago I've all but avoided Natsu like the plague, for the specific reason that I didn't know how to act or talk around him. For all intents and purposes I've forgiven him, but...I don't know. Something keeps pushing him further and further from me, as if saying I lost my chance with him when I ran away, or something.

Looking at him through eyes hidden by lashes, I watched as he settled Lunette on one of the couches littering the room, after making sure she wouldn't fall by rolling over or something, he turned towards me. Offering him a small smile, I sat down on the closest object near me, which is a cushioned chair, and waited for Natsu to speak.

"Luce," Natsu says.

Giving him my full attention, I watch as he rubs the back of his neck in nervousness before offering me a sheepish smile.

"I know you love it here and stuff, but when are you planning on going back to Magnolia and Fairy Tail?"

_Did I just hear him correctly? _I think as I look into his onyx colored eyes. Seeing that he was completely serious and not joking around, I inwardly shake my head at him before sighing inaudibly. I seem to be doing that a lot these last couple of days.

"Natsu," I begin. "Although I'll love to return to Magnolia and Fairy Tail again, I can't."

"Why not?" Demands Natsu.

"One, I'm seven months pregnant," I point out. "And second, I won't be leaving this village for at least another year."

"What?! Why?!"

"I'm not going to be able to travel the countryside pregnant or after giving birth, Natsu."

I watch as Natsu opens his mouth as if to say something before snapping it shut. Silently, I watch as he thinks something over before he opens his mouth again to speak.

"After a year you promise you'll go back to Fairy Tail?"

"Yes. As soon as I'm able."

For a moment Natsu remained silent, before nodding his head in agreement and saying, "I'll tell Erza and Gray that'll be staying here a while longer with you before following them back to Fairy Tail."

With nothing else to say, I remain quiet and watch as Natsu filtered throughout the room with an air of curiosity around him. Smiling, I couldn't help but think about the next two months to come.

This should be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Three more chapters left! <em>**_Please __**help **__me decide on the gender of the baby and its name(s)._

_This is how Lucy's house looks- _** dcmhousing. co. za/ uploads/ images/ houses/ 3d -floor -plan -1. jpg **_(remove spaces)_

I can't wait to hear your wonderful feedback/comments/criticisms/thoughts.

_-_**Blood**


End file.
